Trapped
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Smutty little threesome with Seth, Kaitlyn and AJ.


Seth moaned happily, the fatigue from the past week having lifted. He finally had several days off from being on the road. The natural high remained in his system however, and he'd been unable to sleep for the first couple of nights he had been home. And despite Kaitlyn's attempts, sleep hadn't come. Night after night it eluded him. Finally, he had allowed Kaitlyn to use one of the herbal remedies she was so fond of and he was out like a light shortly after his head hit the pillow.

Seth went to turn over among the many pillows and blankets and found that he couldn't. "Wha–?" He lifted his head and looked towards the headboard, shocked to see his hands cuffed to the bed. "Kaitlyn?" he called. "What's going on?" He looked everywhere he could but his immobilized hands kept him from moving too much. "Kaitlyn!" 

"Right here, sweetie."

"I can't see you."

"Shift up towards the headboard. Your legs are free."

After much moving, Seth shifted until his back was against the headboard. His eyes widened when he looked at Kaitlyn. She was clad head to toe in leather. A tight bustier pushed her breasts up, cinching her waist and slid down into a leather miniskirt. Her legs were encased in fishnet stockings and her feet and lower legs were wrapped in knee-high leather boots. Seth gave her a once-over, his eyes noting everything, the outfit, the leather bands around her wrists, the choker around her throat, the siren-esque makeup and the flowing two-toned hair. He also noticed the cat o' nine tails in her right hand, the free straps slapping into the left palm.

"Uh, Kaitlyn? What's going on?"

"You're not blind, Seth. And from now on, you will address me as Mistress Kaitlyn."

"Mistress Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn glared at him. "Do not say it like it is a foreign concept. It is how I will be referred to during our little escapades here. Especially now. You are in no position to complain or demand otherwise." Kaitlyn just stared into his eyes with a look that Seth knew was no good to challenge.

Finally, he nodded. "Mistress... Kaitlyn."

She shifted to stand with one hand on her hip. "Good." She moved to one side, opening the top drawer of her mahogany bureau, removing several items. Seth tried to see what it was but Kaitlyn's form blocked his view. She turned and placed the items, as well as the cat o' nine tails, on the floor at the end of the bed, out of Seth's line of vision.

"What are you planning..." Kaitlyn looked at him. "Mistress Kaitlyn?"

One side of her mouth curled up into a smile. "Something you never thought you'd get. Especially from me."

That said, Kaitlyn climbed on the bed, crawling to Seth. Planting an arm on each side of him, she slid her tongue up the side of his face, grabbing his earlobe between her teeth, biting hard, drawing a groan out of him. Scooting back a little, she pulled the blankets from the bed, tossing it and the pillows to the floor. She ripped at his boxer briefs, pulling the torn material from his body, and smirked at the presence of his erection. She reached down, wrapping her fist around the organ, expertly up-stroking it a few times, her fingers collecting the precum gathered at the tiny slit. She licked it from her hand and reached into her bustier, removing a small ring.

"You know what this is?"

Seth's breathing hitched, and he nodded. "But please, don't... I-I can't–"

His protests were ignored as she slipped the cockring down to the root of his penis.

"Ah, Gods!" he cried. "Please don't do this to me Kaitlyn!" The woman in question looked at him, and he amended himself. "Mistress Kaitlyn. Please. Don't do this to me. Please," he whined.

"Begging... nice thought," Kaitlyn said, climbing off the bed. "You'll be begging for a lot more in a very short while."

"Kaitlyn... Mistress Kaitlyn..." Seth whined again.

Kaitlyn swayed her way to the door, opening it to admit a woman. Closing the door, she ushered the woman to stand next to her at the end of the bed. "Seth, this is AJ. AJ, my darling Seth." Kaitlyn smiled innocently as Seth's eyes widened. Dark hair, doe eyes, pouty lips, breasts pushed to excess by a red leather bustier nearly identical to Kaitlyn's. "AJ and I have known each other for a long time. We've been friends since fifth grade, we've been lovers on occasion, and we want to bring that to you."

Kaitlyn was pleased to see Seth's jaw literally drop and his erection seemed to grow even more, despite the presence of the cock restraint. He was sure he was almost salivating as Kaitlyn turned towards AJ and kissed her softly on the lips. Then the kiss grew in intensity and the two were soon grasping each other and grinding into each other, massaging and caressing. When they pulled away from each other, Seth was panting, both women's chests heaving.

Kaitlyn smiled smugly, eying Seth's dick, and his wrists pulling at the cuffs. She tsked him as she noticed the small bits of blood from the cuff cuts. She turned back to AJ and began to diligently untie the strings of the bustier, freeing her breasts. Rounding AJ, Kaitlyn pulled the bustier away from the blonde's body, dropping it to the floor. She stood behind AJ, and they both looked lustily at Seth, who was desperate to be uncuffed.

"Mistress..." Seth rasped breathlessly. "Please release me. Please..."

Kaitlyn shook her head. "Not yet. Every man's fantasy is to be an up-close witness to two beautiful women getting it on. And in this case, there's going to be nothing you can do either way."

Seth let out a shaky breath as Kaitlyn's hands slide from behind AJ to glide up her stomach, they cup her tits, fingers plucking the nipples into hard, erect tips. AJ leaned back against Kaitlyn, her ass grinding against Kaitlyn's crotch, AJ's hands reaching around to press Kaitlyn into her. Kaitlyn moved slide around to AJ's front and fell to her knees, her mouth seeking out AJ's hard nipples. Her lips wrapped around one nipple, then the other, sucking deeply. She pulled back a little, then started working at getting AJ's shorts loose. Pulling the garment down, AJ moaned gratefully to be free, the shorts being tossed to one side. Kaitlyn urged the now-nearly naked AJ to open her legs slightly, then she attached her mouth to AJ's pussy, licking at the moisture having already gathered at the slit. She parted AJ's cunt lips and her tongue slipped in to tantalize her swollen clit, before sliding two fingers into AJ's hot slick tunnel.

Seth groaned loudly as did AJ, her hips bucking as Kaitlyn's fingers slid in and out, her tongue suckling at AJ's clit like a sweet fruit. AJ clutched at Kaitlyn's head and shoulders, trying to push her more and more, her need overwhelming.

"Please, Kaitlyn, make me come!" AJ cried, tears rolling down over her cheeks in frustration.

Abruptly, Kaitlyn pulled away from AJ, who groaned in agony. But she knew this was the plan, get her as fired up as possible. AJ slid to the floor, her body on fire, her breathing slowly working its way back to normal, as Kaitlyn walked to one side of the bed, undressing slowing, caressing her flesh as it appeared. Seth looked utterly drained and briefly looked down at the annoyance between his legs. Once naked, Kaitlyn sat on the side of the bed, eying Seth's always impressive hard-on.

"So, all riled up there, Mr Flagpole Man?"

"Just finish me, for the love of Christ," he muttered, his faced flushed. "And take that damned cockring off me."

"I'm not Christ, Sethie. And we can't finish you off yet. We've got something else planned for you."

Seth groaned loudly, sliding down so he was flat on his back, his erection swaying in the air. AJ came up beside Kaitlyn and handed her a device. Seth, however, was too drained to be shocked. He merely watched as Kaitlyn stood and slid a fake cock into her cunt, strapping it on. She wrapped her fingers around the fake cock that hung down from the strap-on. AJ dropped to her knees and began to suck on the fake organ, deep-throating it like she was born to do it. Then she rose up, leaning down to suck on Kaitlyn's nipples, causing her to moan appreciatively. The two women parted then climbed on the bed, Kaitlyn climbing between Seth's legs. She accepted the tube of KY gel from AJ and applied the gel to the fake organ. She covered her fingers and pressed them in and around Seth's asshole, then she tossed the tube aside.

"Kaitlyn! What are you-?"

He couldn't finish since AJ lowered her mouth to his, ravaging it hungrily, her tongue seeking out every crevice. Seth whimpered into AJ's mouth as Kaitlyn leaned down and began to push the fake cock into his tight anus, spasms ripping through him, the burning sensation seeming to take over his existence for several moments. Finally, he felt Kaitlyn stop moving, the cock apparently being in the whole way. Kaitlyn moved a little, riding the part of the strap-on inside of her.

"Oh Christ!" Seth cried when AJ pulled away from him. He groaned loudly as Kaitlyn slid the cock in and out of his tight tunnel, the fullness something he found strangely erotic. AJ rose up and positioned herself, sinking down on his aching cock, the ring still in place. They were not going to let him come very easily. Kaitlyn worked the rubber dick in and out of his anus while AJ rode his tired organ, his body so oversensatized he felt like he would soon faint.

"Please, Mistress Kaitlyn, Mistress AJ, please let me come. If I don't I'm going to pass out," he whined, thrusting up into AJ with every bit of strength he had.

The women didn't answer. AJ reached behind her and grabbed Kaitlyn's hands, molding them over her heaving tits, squeezing and pinching the nipples. She moaned loudly as did Kaitlyn.

"Okay, AJ. Up. Off."

AJ stood up, her body smarting as Seth's penis slid out of her. Kaitlyn pulled out of Seth and quickly undid the strap-on, handing it to AJ. She wrapped it around herself, moaning lowly as the fake cock sliding into her own dripping pussy. Kaitlyn moved up a little and told AJ to get behind her. Picking up the KY gel, AJ prepared Kaitlyn's anus, replaced the condom on it, then pushed the dildo into her, the same spasms that rippled through Seth earlier now rippling though Kaitlyn. AJ began to thrust furiously into Kaitlyn, and she was repeatedly forced against Seth's cock.

"Okay, Seth, I'll give you what you want."

Kaitlyn breathlessly reached down and slowly pulled the cockring up and off, bringing it to her mouth, licking some of the moisture off. With the fake cock still inside her, Kaitlyn rose up and sunk down on Seth's cock and the three of them began to move together. AJ's fake member thrust in and out of Kaitlyn with great force while Kaitlyn rode Seth, his cock furiously reaching inside of her, all three of their moans filling the air.

At last, Seth shouted harshly as he thrust one more time before coming from the soles of his feet, experiencing an orgasm so intense he passed out. AJ and Kaitlyn continued on and they too shrieked as their orgasms coincided with each others. They just stayed there, completely spent, for several minutes, letting their respiration return to normal, then AJ pulled out of Kaitlyn, unstrapping the device and dropping it to the floor. Kaitlyn climbed off of Seth, who still hadn't woken up, before AJ got the key and unlocked the cuffs. Smiling at each other, the ladies lay down beside Seth, cuddling into him, quickly drifting off to sleep, their hands intertwined on his sweaty chest.

Hours later, Kaitlyn and AJ awoke to find Seth gone. Turning to climb out of bed, Kaitlyn found she couldn't. Looking up, she saw her hand cuffed to AJ's around one of the same posts Seth had been cuffed to earlier. They were stuck. Kaitlyn sat up and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Seth standing at the end of the bed, gloriously naked, arms folded across his chest. He smirked.

"Now it's my turn."


End file.
